The Gate of Kelves/Script
Chapter 3: The Gate of Kelves On the World Map Ridding Ith of the pirates who had infested it, Leif hurriedly resumed his course to Manster. It was not long until he arrived at Kelves' Gate, a small fortress that guarded the entrance to the province of Manster... Opening Cutscene * Raydrik: Are the cattle being collected on schedule, Lobos? * Lobos: Ah, Baron Raydrik. We've rounded up all the brats in the area, rest assured. For the time being, I've locked them inside the fort's prison. What do you want done with them, milord? * Raydrik: Hm. Best keep them there until the Loptyrian Cult arrives to claim them. The Magi may well try to free the little worms—see that your men are prepared for an incursion. * Lobos: Magi? As in those rebels from Manster? They're still alive? * Raydrik: To my great chagrin, yes. I thought they'd been wiped out, but they've resurfaced recently. The little swarm of flies seem to have a new man in charge... * Lobos: Never a moment's peace these days... And what of you, sire? Will you be returning to Manster? * Raydrik: Not immediately. My journey has been most tiring, and I would rest here while I can. What better place for a man to catch his breath than the impregnable Kelves' Gate, eh, Lobos? * Lobos: Hah! Indeed, sire. (Scene switches to Leaf) * August: That fortress, Kerberos' Gate, guards the road into Manster. As strongholds go, it's rather small, but don't let its size fool you: the people of this area say it's more terrible than Hell itself. * Leif: Why? * August: The soldiers here no longer watch over the road—they search for children. Lord Leif, the fortress now serves as a base for the province's child hunts. * Leif: Child hunts? What are you talking about, August? * August: ...All across the Empire, children aged seven to thirteen are seized by Imperial soldiers. They're sent to Belhalla, the capital, and after the atrocities wrought upon them there... the ones who survive are never the same. They are children no more—they begin life anew as servants to the dark god, Loptous. * Leif: ...Do you take me for a fool? I won't believe such an obvious wives' tale! * August: I realize it sounds too horrible to be true, but this is no fable—this is the state of Jugdral. Even now, children languish in captivity within that very fortress you see. * Leif: ...What soldier could willingly take part in such a thing? No one with a spark of humanity left, to be sure. I'm sorry, August, but we must part ways here. I cannot allow this evil to go unchallenged—I must free those children from this barbarism. * August: Indeed... Allow me to give you one last piece of advice, sire. Kerberos' Gate is too small to fit horses, so have any of your soldiers that fight on horseback Dismount before entering. Further, after everything they've seen, I'd wager the children are too traumatized to even move. Have your men carry them back to the villages, and their families will owe you a debt they can never repay. Fortune be with you, Prince of Leonster. * Leif: Hold! This whole time, you've known I was the heir to House Leonster? * August: But of course. What's more, I want to see you returned to power. Let's arrange to meet in Manster after your business is concluded. Fighting Lobos Defeating Lobos Releasing Lobos After beating the map * Leif: ...It was a hard-fought victory, but we've taken control of Kelves' Gate. * Raydrik: Nicely done. I'm impressed, truly. Such a shame to spoil your moment, but I must ask you to drop your weapons. Otherwise, I'll have to do something very ugly to this very pretty young woman. * Leif: Nanna?! ...Raydrik, you soulless parasite... * Nanna: Run, Lord Leif! Don't worry about me! * Leif: Damn...! Fine... Fine, I said! I'm putting my weapons down, so keep your hands off Nanna! * Raydrik: Hah! See, the young pup knows how to heel! Men, move in and chain the good Prince Leif! Then fan out and seize the rest of his forces! (The following members each say a line if they’re alive) * Eyvel: Damn...! Little Leif got himself captured? Well, two can play at that game. I'm goin' in and waving the white flag —no doubt they'll arrest me too. I'll do what I can to protect the Little Lord from the inside. The rest of you, hightail it outta here and make ready to rescue him! * Finn: I suppose this was inevitable... We... have no choice but to retreat... Hold out for as long as you can, Lord Leif! On my honor, I will come for you! * Orsin: Dammit, Leif... Nothing to be done about it now, I guess. We're comin' after you, so don't you dare go dying first, you hear?! * Halvan: Well... We lasted until now. No one can say we didn't give it our all... * Safy: Gods above, watch over the prince... * Dagdar: Damn it all, the prince let 'imself be captured? Can't much stand it meself, but fer now, I've no choice but to head back to Mount Violdrake. This ain't the end, though: I'll round up me whole crew and we'll storm Manster! Category:Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 scripts Category:Game Script